


FLO角色相关的一些段子短文

by jojo_joe



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 先前写的一些段子和短文，多数是给太太的配文或者点梗，基本都是PWP.





	1. Chapter 1

你尝过玫瑰酿出的蜜吗？这种甜美又残忍、张扬又冷清的植物，摘下他保护性的利刺便无法伤人半分，你将他捧在手里——

莫扎特转动手腕，手指前伸，如同去触碰清晨的玫瑰花丛。指腹下的温度烫得惊人，他摸到了对方的脉搏，细而韧地在皮肤表面顶出青色的线条，血流在薄薄的管道间沸腾，一突一跳地挤压手指。

 

你将他捧在手里，花瓣颤巍巍地张开，他会在你的掌心间绽放。

有泪滴落在袖口的蕾丝上，先是一滴，紧接着便再也无法压抑般越聚越多。莫扎特拂去它们，如同温柔地带走花瓣表面的凝露。

萨列里在抽泣，却没有什么声音发出。他的眼睛睁大，嘴唇微张，甜润的琥珀色湿成了一潭看不见底的沼泽，发情期的热度几乎将他从内部融化。莫扎特的手指顺着衣领伸进了更深处，用指骨顶起领花的系带，另一只手拉开了下方垂坠的绳结。

 

玫瑰绽放时，你闻得到他馥郁的香气。你闻得到，你总会闻得到。

莫扎特将鼻尖埋在滚烫的皮肤上，松木的苦、糖霜的甜，还有若有若无来自外界的气息，莺莺燕燕挥舞着洒了香水的羽毛扇，在舞会时划出自己的领地，而备受宠爱的乐师长总是被一次次地覆盖过痕迹。

莫扎特继续将衬衫下扯，露出常年藏在领花下的喉结，还有更隐秘的腺体。对方仰起下颚，如同面对猎食者时毫无生存能力的羔羊，心甘情愿地露出最脆弱的部分。

 

在这个世界里，连植物都被打上标签。宫殿门口的灌木是长青的守护，阶下的铃兰就应该一年四季地纯美又无辜，康乃馨无私奉献，玫瑰吐露爱语，勿忘我在每一个行人的脚边焦急地尖叫，别忘了我呀，别忘了我。他们贡出自己的颜色与香气，只是在适合的时机被当权者选为粉饰太平的标志。

莫扎特清楚地记得第一次看见萨列里走上指挥台的模样。他闻起来是一道清冷的烟，丝绒的黑礼服垂在小腿的位置，衣摆摇晃间模糊地勾勒出肩背平直的线条、臀部到大腿的微妙弧线。他一直盯着，双手攥进栏杆里，直到萨列里对着乐队欠身鞠躬，直到他涂着黑色甲油的手指举起指挥棒，白色的蕾丝袖口翻了下来，敏锐的鼻子嗅到空气间起伏的波澜。

那不是您的音乐。莫扎特选对方在溃不成军时又一次抗议，顺着手臂线条去摸索他的手掌，蹭掉里面的冷汗，小臂折叠将指腹压上心口。心脏被困在肋骨间，挣扎着跳出旋律。嗨，您看过芭蕾吗？您的音乐得唱给漫山遍野的花听，别再在这鬼地方的花园里呆了。芭蕾漂亮极了，如同刀尖踩在音符上，下次我带您看看。

你摘下一片花瓣。这时的采摘变得如此轻易，或者对方从一开始就不愿意再对你有所设防。热度几乎在两人间的距离中腾起雾气，你隔着层叠的面具与布料抚摸上另一人的皮肤。

 

从来就没有什么玫瑰。天色在窗边盖上掩人耳目的黑，你一片片地剥开他丝绒般的花瓣，只留下赤裸的花蕊。

剥离了一切之后他看起来破碎又无助。萨列里挂在莫扎特的怀里哽咽出支离破碎的单音，他还保留着那身黑色礼服，但蜷起腿的姿势却让他无助得如同一丝不挂，愈发甜腻的气息从敞开的领口间滴落。

当光鲜亮丽的头衔被撕下，关无关的评价在耳后消散，他终于看起来就是他了。萨列里在极近的距离里睁着眼睛，深色的睫毛让他看起来充满了孩子气的惊惶，一瞬间他又是那个牵着导师的袖口，东张西望走进金丝笼的少年了。他试图看清对方的表情，最后只是徒劳地半张开口，间隔几秒才挤出一声呜咽。莫扎特在舌尖上尝到了声带的颤动。

 

他终于放过了那颗被咬啮出深粉色的喉结，牙齿牵连出透明的唾液。萨列里吞咽了一次，沁入皮肤的淤红跟着滑动。莫扎特将牙尖压进脉搏边的腺体，纯粹的黑撕扯得粉碎，颜色在眼帘下爆开。他闻见山杏成熟、石竹盛开，木槿、芍药与绣球连着更多叫不出名的花朵蓬蓬地越过围墙，这是烂漫的春末，连空气都应该带着提琴的吻，在有风吹过的丰盈水面倒映出来往的人群。

一声呻吟带着吃痛的呼救。有一只名为自由的鸟死在了黑发音乐家的怀里，散落的羽毛塌陷成空洞，那里又会孕育出新的果实。

犬齿继续往下，臼齿收紧往里刺破皮肤，玫瑰的汁液中滴出蜜来，浓烈柔腻到在舌尖凝成实质的甜。被禁锢的音乐家忍不住瑟缩，但身体温顺柔软。

 

嘘。莫扎特说。你是属于我的。

 

FIN.

[原图地址](http://my-body-is-a-cage.lofter.com/post/1cd89fae_12280214)


	2. Chapter 2

[原图地址](http://my-body-is-a-cage.lofter.com/post/1cd89fae_11354a9d)

存放抑制剂的药罐还放在桌上，盖子打开了，几颗散落的乳白色药丸掉进了地毯里，充斥了整间卧室的喘息声中那点动静几乎可以忽略不计。  
从傍晚开始的雨下得断断续续的，又像是永远也不会停了。这种天气里的雨水带不走一点热度，反而把整间屋子压得又湿又闷。厚绒的窗帘半拉着，光线暗了许多，黏腻得有如实质的空气中一丝异样的气息也漏不出去。  
萨列里就在这样的糟糕日子里迎来了他的发情期。

他向来是个谨慎的人，掐着日子把那些即将到来的恼人热度压回原处，自己的属性到目前为止还只是宫廷中一些追风捕影的小传言 。他讨厌失去控制，尤其是被自己的生理欲求改造得面目全非——平稳地熬过了许多年之后，这一天还是来了。一向规律的周期在最近变得尤其紊乱，他不敢说是否因为那个横冲直撞的金发小疯子的影响。这个姓莫扎特的小子大踏步地闯进了自己的生活，还在他的鼻尖下毫不收敛地开了屏。波澜不惊的湖面被踩出了涟漪，水花在他的脚下碎裂成飞溅的镜面，刺进心口前反射出的是自己惊骇又不堪的映像。  
压抑了太久的发情期不亚于火山爆发、山洪决堤，从感到略有不适到只能趴在桌面苟延残喘不过十几秒，热度顺着脊椎流窜而上，满溢得只剩下一阵阵毛骨悚然的心悸。还想用药物补救早就为时过晚，萨列里的手心渗出一层冷汗，仍然不死心地推开盖子，指尖抖得握不住那几颗圆溜溜的药丸。下腹肆虐的热度卷土重来，烫得他只能狼狈地弓着腰，突兀地膝盖一软之后便再也爬不起来。攥过的桌沿留下了几个带着湿气的指痕，边缘因为往旁边抹开的动作而模糊了，他的眼前一阵阵发黑，疼痛夹杂着酸麻撑满了骨头缝，随着心跳一涨一涨地迫使他只能毫无尊严地跪趴在地毯里，连他自己都不知道最终是怎样爬回床铺的。

紧绷在喉口的那根弦脆生生地断裂了，柔软的被褥接纳了滚烫的身体，但他几乎在胯部受到床铺挤压的一瞬间便哽着嗓子抽吸出声。萨列里耳中听见的那声呻吟带着过分陌生的甜腻与尖锐，之后发生的一切让他大脑空白，情欲蛮横地接管了所有的感官。等他勉强回过神来的时候，裤子连着鞋袜都不知道蹬去了哪儿，马甲倒仍然好端端地穿着，半散的领花吊在领口下面，算是撑开了一些呼吸的余裕。  
他口干舌燥，但也湿透了。深色的额发一绺一绺地黏在脸颊边，汗滴顺着太阳穴滑向眉尾，他的眼眶发酸，被冷汗浸湿的衬衫黏在脊背上，腿面渗出一层细汗，暴露在夜晚空气里的皮肤已经能感觉到些微的凉意——还有身后那个难以启齿的地方。他的左手夹在两腿之间，腕骨左右无意识地推挤着腿内侧的软肉，指尖向内扣紧，碰到了会阴的时候又受惊般猛地回缩，迟疑着不再敢用自己的手指去试探。他先前摸到的湿意还残留在指腹上，有热乎乎的液体顺着股缝淌了下去，他不敢细想那是什么。

发情期对理智的破坏力有增无减，他的喉结像是卡在了喉口，干涩地上下滑动时气音断断续续地挤出来，叫出声似乎成了唯一的纾解渠道，但他也无比确信只要再大声一点就肯定会招来那位尽职尽责的管家。黑发的大师晕乎乎地看向房门的方向，并不记得当时的自己是否锁了门。用力过度后有些发凉的手指现在正捂着自己的口鼻，欲盖弥彰地压住了上唇。他遏制不住地咬着指腹又很快松口，脸颊贴着胸口埋下去，将鼻尖抵进了掌心。几次呼吸后指缝间全是湿漉漉的水汽，热度喷洒回脸颊，他窒息着呜咽出一声的哭音，升高的温度中信息素的味道愈发明显地蒸腾出来。  
情热中的他烫得堪比高烧，却仍然畏寒般不断发着抖。 萨利里只觉得自己快要融化了，或者在成为液体之前直接毫无形象地死在这张床上。五脏六腑被岩浆消融殆尽，汩汩流淌的情欲夷平腹腔中的所有内容物，滚热的火舌舔出更大的空洞。宫廷中以优雅自持闻名的乐师长现在只能低声抽泣着咬紧了指节，感到疼痛时那里早就留下了一圈深红的齿痕。舌尖从指缝间探出却咬不住任何东西，过度分泌的唾液只是把现状弄得更加糟糕。  
夹在两腿间的手指伸得更远了，他弓紧了腰，衬衫下摆翻了起来，下身顺着指尖的力道无意识地向前蜷缩，臀瓣因此绷出浑圆的弧线。那圈环状肌肉正一张一合着，湿而滑地在他摸到边缘的时候直接咽下了大半的指节。萨列里深吸了一口气，更大幅度地拱起脊椎，一根手指就这样轻而易举地吞了进去。虚假的满足感让他视线边缘短暂地白了几秒，第二根手指已经跃跃欲试地顶住了边缘内侧的黏膜。

他不该这样的。羞耻的深渊推扯着仅剩的自制力，自渎的觉悟逼得萨列里肩膀一颤，深埋在体内的手指却动弹不得地被紧紧吸在原处，软滑的甬道挤压着入侵的物体，一直包到了指骨根部。这已经是第几根手指了？他茫然地半睁着眼睛，睫毛上沾了零星的泪滴，失焦的瞳孔将琥珀色的眼睛染成巧克力般甜厚的色泽。他所有的注意力都集中在了身后，呻吟声渐渐小了下来，只剩下清浅急促的鼻息。伸展到极限的手指小幅度地张合着去弥补空虚，偶尔激得呼吸尾端带了些颤抖的尖音。  
然后他就鬼使神差地摸到了那一点。骤然紧缩的穴口被退缩的指尖生生勾出一个过分淫靡的水声，萨列里不知道自己是不是尖叫了出来，他的嗓子像是被砂纸磨过一般发着疼，情热掐住了他的喉咙，脊背上的每一个毛孔都在像是有细针在刺进来。  
他的小腹一阵阵痉挛，岌岌可危的微妙平衡瞬间打破，像是从底部抽出一块的积木屋子，轰然倒塌的重压砸得萨列里眼前泛起一片水雾，快要包不住的生理性泪水让视线一片模糊 。他的膝盖打着颤，连续噎出几声鼻音才想起呼吸的方式，手指却像是获得了自主意识，没等身体适应这种鼓涨到疼痛的快感便再次重复，夹杂着愈发明显的水声一次连着一次向着那里抠了下去。  
被发情期折磨得瘫软的身体陷进床单，只剩下小臂机械地动作着，装饰着层叠蕾丝的袖口随着上下的动作一遍遍地蹭过硬挺的性器，粗糙的摩擦逼出了更多的液体，愈发粘稠的前液在分开距离时甚至会牵出一小段银丝。萨列里不知道自己正在干些什么，被本能接管的动作令他惊恐又沉溺，即便精疲力竭也无法说服身体停下向顶峰冲刺的进程。  
萨列里最终闭紧了眼，眉头受难般拧起，用这一次契机允许自己的思想脱离轨道一小会儿。那些龌龊的愿望如同温暖湿润的沼泽，它在适宜的环境中咕嘟地冒着泡，咬住了脚踝，再一点点浸没了全身。涂着黑色甲油的指尖似乎划伤了内壁，穴口也有些肿起，但他已经不在乎了，甚至放任自己想象那些动作来自于另一只手。它与自己是如出一辙的骨节分明，带着音乐家特有的纤巧和敏感，指甲与皮肉的连接处藏着略微粗糙的薄茧，如果向里摁住——他会怎么做？像是个好奇的孩子星火燎原地点燃他每一根神经，还是如同他的乐章那般，用密集的音符压得人喘不过气，按住受刺激而凸起的肩胛骨，强迫他接受每一次撞击？  
这太过了，萨列里虚弱地呜咽了一声。睁开眼时裹上体内热度的泪水直直掉出眼眶，沿着鼻梁歪歪斜斜地滴下去。他闷哭着咬紧身下的布料，趾尖踩进床单里，甚至不知道自己为何而哭泣。他用舌尖抵住牙齿内侧，无意识一遍遍地描绘那个无法触及的姓氏，只有难以分辨的模糊字节漏出来，唇边的布面完全濡湿了。

他最终还是射了出来，精液溅在袖口上，顺着手腕滴下去。过呼吸让他的牙关发麻，连自己都没意识到它们正在打着颤，在指根内侧又落下一串模糊的红印。萨列里翻了个身，面朝着被汗水浸得半湿的枕头趴下来，布料上还有浓烈到甜腻的信息素味道。他把衬衫解开，黏在皮肤上的汗液逐渐冷却下来，心跳却丝毫没有缓和的意思。  
黑发的男人疲倦地暂时阖上眼，如同死期将近的囚犯消极又绝望地等待着下一轮热潮的席卷。  
屋外恼人的雨声一直没有停过。

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

[原图地址](http://my-body-is-a-cage.lofter.com/post/1cd89fae_11aa712c)

“你看看他的表情。”有人正贴着他的耳廓说话，声音低哑而潮湿，讽刺从舌尖滴落，却不是对着他开的口，“你看看呀，这就是他们的王。”  
有人正在抚摸他。包裹着皮革的手掌是冰冷的蛇，它缠绕在勃起上逐渐收紧，随着沾染上的前列腺液而变得黏滑，却丝毫没有升温的意思，最脆弱的部分像是被一片片冰冷的鳞片依次捋过。这太让人难受了，亚瑟从声带根部噎出一声不成调的哽咽，因为缺乏水分而干哑着。  
黑色的发丝正随着节奏磨蹭他的颧骨边缘，后颈还有人絮絮地低语，呼吸洒在那节凸起的脊柱上。他在一片昏暗中睁大了眼睛，受难般地后仰起头又张开了牙关，终于放任自己呜咽出声。浅麦色皮肤下的骨骼轮廓消失了，肌肉拉伸着展现出更加柔韧的轮廓，锁骨在末端绷紧，身后的人立刻将脸颊埋在拉出的肩部凹陷里，在那里汗湿的皮肤上留下一个模糊的唇印。毒蛇嘶嘶吐出红信，这一次带来了熟悉又陌生至极的气息。亚瑟无意识地眨着眼，生理性的泪水裹在眼眶下，有几滴已经沾上了睫毛，水雾模糊中所能看见的只有模糊的轮廓——某种层面上，他甚至隐秘地庆幸自己不用看得那么清楚。

亚瑟逃避着闭上了眼，剩余的感官却因此变得愈发敏锐。两个深色的人影将他夹在中间，那个亲昵的吻发生在耳后。他甚至听得见唇齿相接的细小声响。舌头裹着水声吻着另一人的上颚，近得仿佛直接舔进了他的耳道，抵住那些细小的绒毛弄出些下流的声响。而这直接引起了新一阵的战栗，小腹的肌肉在过度紧绷中已经有些发疼。  
“你看啊，”还是那个声音，像是一匹上等的绢布在砂砾上蹭过，尾音微妙地上扬，“他喜欢这个。”  
仅剩的一点自尊心止不住地想要为自己辩驳。他抬起舌尖，喉结上下滚动，但嗓子辜负了他。不，不是的，他想怒吼着喊出来，你们这些无耻之徒、彻底的疯子和毁灭者。亚瑟的脑袋里挤满了阴郁愤怒的词汇，又有隐约的恐惧盘踞在上方。有人将手指压进他的口腔，阻止了毫无意义的字眼，微长的指甲一下一下地压着柔软的舌面中间，恐吓般地又去磨蹭臼齿的凹陷，直到他牙关发麻也无法咬合，直到包不住的唾液顺着嘴角流下，呼吸压抑地吐出又被自己咽下去，一层水光的嘴唇再次变得干燥而紧绷。他的嗓子彻底辜负了他。

汗液、泪水、唾液甚至是说不清成分的粘液，连呼吸中都有高热的水汽，披风的毛领黏在潮湿的皮肤上，而亚瑟感觉自己快要闷死在这压抑的情欲之中。他当然享受性，对于床笫间的那些事情、那些花样他抱有极大的热情，但绝不是这幅样子。理智埋在无声的尖叫下分崩离析，身体却毫不顾忌大脑在想些什么，心跳因为纯粹而野蛮的刺激撞击着肋骨，血液疯狂地涌过脉搏，只会尖叫着更多、更多。他无意识地挺起腰又在下一秒撤回，就这样撞进了另一人的怀里。  
“你喜欢这个吗？”声音步步紧随，这两个人只用了他们的手便随意挟持了自己的极致享乐。手套吱吱地磨蹭着完全勃起的性器头部，隔着一层皮料的指甲掐进那一小条缝隙，而亚瑟几乎不敢相信那是自己发出的声音。  
身上仅存的大红色披风欲盖弥彰地盖住后背，以至于它被掀开时一并带起的冷空气让覆上一层薄汗的躯体不住地发抖，臀瓣在两侧夹出明显的肌肉轮廓。那个声音夹杂笑意，咬着他的耳垂说了些什么，用牙尖在字节间短暂地撕扯着，直到那里开始泛红充血。亚瑟什么也听不清，或者选择不再去理解。  
一只手将他的小臂折叠紧压在胸前，那只手掌带着长期习武而特有的厚茧；另一只手沿着臀肉的弧度试探，那是只女人的手，柔软许多、也狠毒许多。指节亲昵地挤进缝隙间，在比起其他部分柔嫩了太多的皮肤上留下不明显的痕迹，又在亚瑟不受控制地惊喘时将指腹压在那一圈紧涩的褶皱上，饶有兴致地绕着小圈。  
环状肌肉受惊般向内大幅度扭紧，却仍然抵不过长驱直入的力道。手指强迫着他接纳，向内旋转拓开高热的黏膜，进入些许又折磨般往外拽出，让钝痛夹杂着陌生的灼烧感顺着尾骨一路攀爬而上。一只指节，然后是整根手指，指尖从内里搔刮着他，很快又添上一根。不需要多久，亚瑟早就理不清是什么埋在自己的体内，展平的肌肉造不成更多阻力，纯粹的折磨中逐渐化出异样的快感，他的身体总是如此快地妥协。

你喜欢这个。你喜欢这个。你喜欢这个。那个声音还在继续，如同催眠，只是将问句换成了笃定的表述。他的大腿内侧一片湿泞，滴答的液体不知从何而来，顺着肌肉画出一条半透明的水渍。  
他睁大了眼睛，涣散的瞳孔浸在焦糖般的深色里，几乎分辨不出轮廓。亚瑟曾高举自己的宝剑，内心宣誓永远明察秋毫、坚韧不屈。  
现在的王宁愿自己无知无觉。眼中无物，耳中无声，皮肤上只是留下了虚假的淤红。

今夜他将堕入深渊。

FIN.


End file.
